


The Desire

by Shelics



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Ejaculating Lady-Cock, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Knotting, Lady-cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelics/pseuds/Shelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating, Kim goes to work for Global Justice. Director Betty want Kim to recruit at certain someone to join. Little does Kim know that what was suppose to be a simple negotiation turns into an all out brawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE OR ANY CHARACTERS.

_ Kim makes her way to the Directors office, unknown for the reason she was called. Especially when she just came back from a mission in Europe, not even an hour ago. However if the Director has called for her it must be a very good reason. She knocks once she reaches the door. _

"Come in" Director waited until Kim sat in a chair. "Well, I'm sure your tired from your recent trip to Europe but I just received some information about the where about of someone I want to recruit into Global Justice and I want you to go persuade them."  
"With all due respect Director, why would you want me to go get them? I mean I'm sure there are plenty-"

"The person I want to recruit is Shego" Director Betty wasn't one to sugarcoat anything, she knew if she wanted Shego to join, Kim and only Kim would bring her in. "Ever since the invasion she has disappeared. Now I have solid evidence that she is in Cuba. She has amazing talent in more areas then one. Shego would be a tremendous asset to Global Justice." Director Betty showed a slight smile at the idea of not only having The Kim Possible working for her but Shego as well.  
"Director if I may-"

"Possible, if I send my agents she would take them out in a blink of an eye. Alerting her that we know where she is, which would make her go into hiding again. I'm the one who makes the decision to not only get the best result, but to maintain the health of my agents. You know better then anyone what Shego is capable of." Director Betty knew Kim wouldn't argue anymore now that she has mentioned the well being of others.

Kim nodded but a question still remained in her mind "I understand I'm the one that needs to go but Director what makes you think she'll join?" Director Betty smirked slightly as she looked at Kim up and down "I can assure you Possible she'll join."

 

* * *

Shego woke up from her tanning with the same dream that's been haunting her mind since she left Middleton.  _ 'Princess' _   She mumbled to herself. Sighing to herself she stood up and started walking back to her hotel suite. As she walked both male and female turned their heads to get a view of Shego's figure. Smirking to herself  _' No matter where you go Shego, you always know how to turn heads'. _

Once in the elevator, her mind drifted back to her dream. Two bodies intertwined sweating, panting and moaning. It's always been the same no matter where the dream took place she always ended up with Kim underneath her begging for more. _'_ _ _What I wouldn't give to make it a reality'_   _ she mentally kicked herself ' _ No she has the buffoon- although if he were to go missing?' _

The elevator doors opened with a ding ripped her from her idiotic idea. She entered her room, throw her towel on the nearest chair and stripping from her bikini as she walked to the shower. Turning on the cold water, her nipple hardened as she made contact with the water.Making a content noise of approval, her mind once again went back to the dream. Kimmie, her princess naked on a bed with black silk sheets, her face blushing, her body hot to the touch, her eyes clouded with lust and her lips moaning her name  _ 'Shego' _  . Feeling herself getting excited, she looked down to find her companion standing up at the mental image she just had. Sighing she placed her hand on the base of cock.  _ ' _If only you knew, what you do to me, Princess.'_ _  
  


* * *

"Thanks for the lift Will" Kim said as she opened the door to the jeep and got her bag for the trunk.

"No problem, Kim. Good Luck with your mission your going to need it" Will replied. Once he saw Kim walk up to the hotel, he drove away.  
  
Walking in, the hotel was a sight to behold. She has never stayed at a hotel so marvelous and knowing she could stay as long as need to until she got Shego to sign the contract, made her smile. She was brought out of her thought when a woman walked right to her. "Good Morning, You must be Kim Possible. I've been awaiting your arrival and I've been informed that you'll be stay in one of suite on the 12th floor" she smiled as she handed Kim the card to her room.  
  
"Thank you, how many suites are there?" Kim asked. She knew if Shego was here she would also be staying in a suite too. 

"We have four suite. One of each are on the top four floors, which are floors 10-14" She answered with smile.

Kim looked up ' _ _14 floors huh?  That means your on the top floor aren't you Shego?_ '   _ She was interrupted by the woman "I do hope you enjoy your stay if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Kim nodded and she went to the elevator pushing the number 12, as she leaned on the wall.  _ ' _Shego, I understand why Betty wants you to join Global Justice. What I don't understand is why are you hiding? who are you running from?'_ _

Kim gets off the elevator and walks to her room  _ ' _WOW! this place is bigger then my apartment back at home, very nice'._ _   She quickly gets undressed and jumps in the shower. As the water starts running down her naked body she can't help but smile at how good the water felt.  _ _'Thank you Shego_ '   _ She began thinking about Shego, she knew Shego for a long time and after the invasion she just automatically thought that Shego was working with Drakken for Global Justice.

She got out the shower and throw herself into the soft king sized bed.  _ ' _I kind of thought she and Drakken had a thing. Like me and Ron'_ _ S he frowned. Kim and Ron went their separate ways after graduation. She went to work for Global Justice and he went to school in Japan for cooking. As far as she knew Ron was with Yori, she never really had feeling for Ron. He would always be like a brother to her, she was happy that he found someone that loves him just as much as he loves them.  _ ' _Me on the other hand.....'_ _

* * *

Shego was naked on the bed filing her nails. As she was working on her last nail, her nose picked up a wonderful scent.  _ ' _Hm it doesn't smell like food more like an intoxicating perfume of the rares kind'_. _  She stood up unable to control herself, she walked to the balcony whiffing the air trying to pen point the scent. However as she smelled the air the scent faded away.

Growling she turned around and went back to filing her last nail. ' _ _it must be an omega on their heat, but I've never smelled it this strong before. It didn't smell like they were claimed_ ' _She shrugged  _ _'I don't care..... but that smell I can't get it out of my nose, it's like I can taste it.__ '  
  
At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Shego frowned she didn't like to be disturbed but she got up anyways to open the door. "Good Afternoon Ma'am-" it was a teenager. She looked down and forgot she was naked up until that point. Despite that she didn't move, she has no shame showing her body. Even her cock had gone away since she thoroughly took care of its need. "What do you want kid?" Shego asked she was getting annoyed by the lack of restrain the kid was showing.   
  
"Apologizes, but I have come to inform you that the hotel is hosting a party tonight and have decided to invite you as well as the other suite residents." The boy made no signs of moving his sight from Shego's breast. Shego noticed "Well I don't know if I feel like going so just mark me down as a maybe alright kid." He nodded but didn't move. ' _ _Alright that's enough. I wouldn't want the kid to get a nose bleed_ '_ Shego closed the door leaving the starstruck boy outside.  
  
' _ _It's still early, I haven't gotten the chance to surf yet'_  _ Shego quickly changed into another bikini she had and made her way to the elevator. On her way out she passed the boy still frozen where she left him. Smirking she passed right by him getting into the elevator, ' _ _can't blame him, I am a sight to see.__ '

 

* * *

__  
' _Somethings wrong! This can't be happening, not now. I still have two weeks!_ '  Kim walked as quickly as she could to a little beach house she spotted from her room. It looked isolated and no one was even walking around that area to spot it. She felt her heat came when a boy was telling her about a party she was invited to she quickly rejected the invite, knowing if she went anywhere near the party there will be hell. She dressed as fast as she could and ran from the hotel, the hotel is crawling with alphas'. She couldn't risk them fighting inside, hurting any innocent bystanders.  
  
She dashed the rest of the way. Unfortunately she had caught some attention while she ran. Sweating while on her heat she increase her scent.  _' _not the best idea to run Kim__ '  She quickly turn around at the sound of a low growl it was a surfer, an alpha, male. She's fought to protect herself from the alpha's before but she was in unknown territory Cuba, not Middleton. She jumped to the side as he throw himself on her, quick on her feet she grabbed a piece of rotten wood on the sand and hit him in the back of the head.  
  
Before she could even breath, a girl growled as she landed on Kim's back, smelling her aroma. Kim looked around and ran backward as fast as she could into a tree. Slamming the girl into a tree. She took some well deserved breaths then stood up and looked around she could barely make out 4 figures running her way, at least a mile away. She stood her floor but only for a second her heat was affecting her more then usual. 

' _ _Why? this never happened before. My body is pushing me to mate with someone_ '.  _ Growling she grabbed her arm digging her nail in them to try and snap herself out of it ' _ _Mate Mate Mate Mate..._ '  _  Her mind echoed. She looked up again the figures running toward her were 3 males and female with short blonde hair. She stared for a moment but then bolted to the beach house at the sight she saw. The female jumped on one of the males back knocking him out. The other two noticing her challenge of fighting for the omega turned around and started fighting too.

_ ' I feel hot, I can't see right- NO! Run I have to RUN! There going to be more the longer I stay in here near the beach the worst' _   She jumped over the last fence blocking her between her and the beach house. ' _ _Almost There_ ' _   She slammed shut the door once inside, she closed the door locking it ' _this won't be enough to hold them back'_ at that thought began moving furniture to block the door. She backed up after two sofa's, the kitchen table and a book shelf is blocking the door. She dropped to her knees when she got a sudden increase of heat below her stomach. She knew the alphas were fighting outside, she was to blame.

_ ' _Why did my heat come so early!?_ '   _ She screamed in her head.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shego got a surf board and was about to enter the water but she couldn't help but stop at the sight of two bulk guys fist fighting. One of them yelled "SHE'S MINE!!" and the other just reply but kneeing him in the stomach. Shego laughed at what she was witnessing ' __What a couple of dumbasses!! Fighting over a girl'_ .  _

She sidestepped to the side when she heard a low growl, she stared at her challenger. A guy at least 6 ft tall sporting a six-pack "The OMEGA is MINE!" he yelled at Shego. Shego looked around it seemed as if the whole beach had turned into a fighting area. Her nose twitched _'_ _ _That smell!_ '  _She looked at the male with her eyes like a predator "IS MINE!" She lifted her surf broad and jumped high and with all her power she slammed down the broad right on the surfers head, making him drop to his feet.  
  
She faced the beach shore and roared harder then she thought she could. Catching the attention of at least eight alphas ' _ _I don't know why I'm even challenging these weak alphas but one things for sure that SCENT is MINE!'__  
  
" You stay away from her!" a tourist said said he punched her. Shego took the hit head on, then twisted the arm then kicked him in the knee she hearing a snap. She let the alpha drop to his knee "Who going to make me?" she smiles as she kicked him square in the face, possibly breaking his nose. She looked up to see two female flying at her, she fell back throwing one of the girl into a beach chair. The other started punching her in the stomach then grabbing Shego's neck and was about to throw her into two life guard fighting it out close by. Shego quickly elbowed the female in the breast and grabbed her ankle an her wrist she throw the howling alpha at the life guards.  
  
She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes she was surround by at least 20 alphas. ' _I can't fight them all, I can't risk an injury_ _'_ She smiled evilly to herself, she ignited her hands heat flowing thru her body was giving her the extra rush she need. She jumped at high as she could straight up and threw plasma ball all around the alphas some moved, other passed out once the plasma ball hit them. Then dropped swiftly getting kicked on her back she twisted around and threw her plasma ball in this face.  
  
She was on her knees looking around at the small fights happening around her, she ducked as a body of a male went right passed her. ' _Time for a little disappearing act'_   She started going around everyone throwing plasma ball at the sand causing the sand to raise into the air as the other alphas were distracted. She ran from the fight, even if part of her hated herself for running away.  
  
She smelled the air licking her lips  _' _I can taste her already'__  turning to beach house she dashed to it, without hesitation.

 

* * *

Kim is standing in the middle of the beach house, she silently apologize to the owners of the house for the destruction she did. All the windows were blocked with furniture she found around the house. She went to the kitchen and sat on the floor leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on the front and back down. If someone would break through one door she would escape through the other. _  
_

Kim sat on the floor thinking ' _My heat is out of control, I'm at the point where I want to be claim already.'_ Sighing she closed her eyes, tired from a long day she never got the chance to rest.

She tried to even out her breathes, her heart hasn't stopped racing since she felt her heat start. ' _Maybe I should call Betty to get me out of here while my mind is still thinking straight'_ As she reached for her communicator, she hears banging on the front door.  
  
' _Crap!'_ She shoot for the back door only to find an alpha male waiting for her. She stood in her fighting stance and glanced to front door, which was breaking by the sounds of it. The alpha male threw several strikes at Kim, Kim with the side effect of her heat barely blocked the strikes. She went in for a side kick to the ribs, but the alpha caught her leg and slammed her to the ground, slightly denting the wooden floor of the house.  
  
' _I can't fight anymore, my mind is in a daze'_ Kim opened her eyes to find the male on top of her. She shivered as his hot breath reached her neck, he pinned her wrist above her head. Disgusted she struggled the best she could against his hold only to hear him growl next to her ear. She turned her head and saw a bright green light at the front door.

She knew right away who it was, smiling she opened her mouth to call out to her. Only to have the male lips on her, repulsed by his action she bite his tongue drawing blood and spited it in his eye. "You bitch!" he shrilled and raised his hand to teach her a lesson, but was tackled by flash of green light. Landing on the floor the alpha grasp his arm from the pain, Shego  didn't give him the chance to recover. She grab the same arm he was holding and twisted it back hooking it with her leg, while her two hands covered his eyes. The alpha cry from the hold he found himself in, he tried to move his other arm but he was losing feeling in it, unable to get out. Shego tightened the hold until the body went limp under her.

I quivered at the sight of Shegos smirk, my body heat increasing at the arousal. I squeezed my legs together at the wetness from it. Sensing the boost of my scent she turned to me "Princess?"  
  


* * *

__  
  
I looked in disbelief at Kim. Just when she was about to ask her a question she shuddered at the aroma coming from between Kim's legs. ' _Wait, control it! Control it, breathe'_ Shego took a deep breathe and walked to her lifting her in her arms "Are you hurt?" Kim didn't answer she just stared at Shego with eyes clouded with desire.

Shego looked away ' _that doesn't mean she wants you Shego, keep it together'._

She was brought out of her thought by the growl she heard at the door, growling back she climbed the stairs of the house. Inside the master bedroom she looked out the window to the view of alphas come to the house. She shouted out "You want her come and get her!" smiling when they all bolted for the house.

She waited until she heard rushed foot step from the stairs then just as the first alpha busted through the door. She jumped out the window with Kim still in her arms. She hustle to a cave, Shego wasn't planning on leaving Cuba so soon. However, Kim's aroma was so exhilarating, it was attracting too much attention.

She laid Kim in the hoover craft she still had from when she was working with Drakken. Turned it on and started flying to an island she had spotted on her way to Cuba.

Arriving at the island she snorted at the length she would go for her cupcake. "S-Shego..." she turned at the sound of her name, nearly having her breath taken away by Kim cheeks red, her breath uneven almost panting and the way her eyes looked hazed. Feeling the tightness of her bikini bottom, she had forgotten she was in her bikini when everything had started, as her member grew. Shego couldn't hold it much longer, if it had been anyone else they would've lost it by now.

' _I've never been this hard before....'_

 

* * *

_'I could tell even from here that Shego had a bugle in her bikini bottom, it looks bigger then I thought it would be. I want it but looks like Shego needs some encouragement'_  Kim got up and brought their bodies together growling at the contact. She ran her hand up Shegos back to her neck and Kim leaned in whispering in Shegos ear slowly "Shego... Take me" then kissed her ear.

Shego didn't need anymore her inner self came out blazing, slamming Kim in the backseat of the hoover cart. Kim moaned as Shego hand slipped under her shirt up to her bra grasping her breast. Kim laying on her back having Shego above her was driving her insane, she closed her eyes when Shego practically ripped her shirt and bra at the same time. She shivered when Shego latched on to her nipple sucking it and nipping at it, while the other pinched her other nipple. Switching side repeating the gesture with the other.

She dragged her nails down Shegos back, finding the strap that keeping her from Shegos breast. Pulling on it until it came undone, Shego noticed and took the rest off. Kim head raised with Shegos pull her to her breast, after enjoying the view Kim pulled out her tongue out and swirled it around Shegos nipple. Looking up she saw Shego with her month slightly open, panting.

Smiling she took her both nipple in her month and sucked hard. Gasping Shego ripped Kim from her boobs, sad from the lack of contact. She rapidly felt Shego trailing kiss down her pulling her pants the lower she got. Shriving when Shego pulled her legs apart, embarrassment the last thing on her mind.

Flutter by the way Shego looked down at her dripping pussy. Kim was about to ask beg Shego but as if Shego heard her thought. Shego grabbed both legs and put them on her shoulder and lapped at Kims pussy enjoying the taste. Kim moaning put both hand on Shego head urging her to go deeper "Oh.. God Shego! Yes! More!" 

Shego sucked on Kims clit and stick two finger in and out of her. She didn't stop even if her dick was painfully hard. Her finger getting squeezed around Kims wall told her Kim was about to cum. Driving her finger faster in and out of her, she moan as Kim fingers pulled her hair. Smirking she looked Kim in the eyes "Cum for me, Princess" she watched as Kim threw her head back as Shego bit her clit softly. Shego licked up all of Kims juices not wanting to waste a single drop.

She stop and looked at Kim twitching from the orgasm. She ghosted her finger over her body until reached Kims mouth. Shego eased her fingers inside, Kim eagerly sucked on them, loving the taste of herself.

Shego blushed pulled her finger and crashed her lip with Kims. ' _Hm She taste even better then she does in my dreams'_ Shego and Kim tongues fought for dominates, Shego winning pulled the strap holding her bikini bottom. As it slipped down, the kiss continued as passion and heat reached a new level. 

Desperate for air they parted, she leaned back taking her cock in her hand and angled it in the entrance of the dripping pussy. Panting she slowly pushed herself inside Kim, just because she was horny doesn't mean she would hurt her cupcake just to satisfy herself.

Kim shut her eyes in pain, this beginning the first time made it hard for her. Waiting for the worst, she opened her eyes to find Shego looking back at her almost waiting for permission. She leaned down and captured her lips again distracting her from the pain, she sucked on Kims tongue and with a pop, broke the hot kiss.

Kim reassure Shego by pushing her hip toward her dick. Shego understanding slowly pumped in and out. In the process, Kim crossed her legs around her waist, no longer feeling pain but pleasure she couldn't even described. Moaning at the acceleration of Shegos hips "Sh-She-go More- I want you." Shego feeling her blood boil at the request rapidly moved her hips.

Growling Shego flipped Kim on her hands and knees, thrusting herself back in. Going deeper inside running her nails from Kim's shoulder to her ass. She clutch on her ass, loving the feel of the smaller girl ass. Kim hissed at the minor strain from Shegos nails digging into her ass, the strain turning into pure ecstacy. Kim turned to view Shego barely finding time to speak "Shego.... Do it.... Claim me!" Shego leaned down and bite down hard between Kims neck and shoulder. Trilled by the mix of pain and pleasure she came on Shego's dick.

Shego felt her cum, pulled out, sat down and pulling Kim on her lap. Kissing her mark to wake the Omega up. "You know that's not fair Princess" Shego spoke softly while kissing and licking her neck. Kim eyes shot open a new look in her eyes raising just a little to drive the hard shaft inside her all at once. Growling she dig her nails in Shegos hair while riding the Alphas dick. 

Shego smirked hungrily, pleased with the added pain Kim was inflicting, she snatched Kims nipple between her teeth then gently sucked on it. Kim showed her gratitude by practically jumping on her lap. Letting go of Kim's nipple, she sink her nails on Kim's ass cheeks, pulling Kim up and down helping her go faster.

Kim moving with Shego's movement, pulled her hair down, exposing her neck she sink her teeth down. Shego smiling at the idea of Kim marking her, moved her hips wanting to cum badly. "Princess, I can't hold it any longer" Shego spoke into Kim's breast. A hand under her chin made her look up into Kim's eye filled with love just as much as her's were. "Cum with me Shego" Kim told her then kissed her gently.

Both tear apart from the kiss for some oxygen still holding on to each other they both yelled "I'M CUMMING!"

With one last and hard trust, Shego exploded inside Kim with much forced and Kim squinted, cum running down and covering Shegos dick. Both females were panting breathless from the orgasm. Kim was about to doze off but she felt something hard pressed against ass. Turning her head she saw Shegos dick stand proudly seeking more attention.

Shego smirked, she wasn't embarrassed at all ' _I'm fucking The Kim Possible, you can't just come once and done, Hell No'_ She laid Kim on her stomach and started rubbing her dick on Kims ass, she definitely wanted to claim Kims ass too ' _but there will be other times'._   Once her dick was throbbing with anticipation to once again be inside her Kimmie.

Licking her lips she plunged her dick all the way inside in one go, getting over the first time. She wanted to absolutely screw Kims brains out ' _judging by Kimmies wall squeezing down on my dick, she wants it just as much.'_ Thrusting in and out ' _thi_ _s pussy feels out of this world, I just can't get enough'_ after cumming once her dick was sensitive; but that didn't slow her down.

Kim was biting on her knuckles she was sore but she wanted to satisfies Shego just as she did for her. So she began moving her hip against Shegos rhythm making for faster contact. Moaning as Shego kissed and licked the mark she made on her. Despite Shego being aggressive she was still was gentle with her. _'A girl can get use to this'_ she smiled.

Shego stopped licking when she felt her knot forming at her the base of her cock. She was delighted that Kim had now fully accepted her as a mate, allowing her to knot. She groaned has the knot start going up her cock agonizingly slow. Her thrust never ceded remaining on her consent speed she moan at the look Kim had never showing a hint of regret. She fell on her pressing her breast against Kim back sucking on her neck leaving a hickey, she didn't have to do one since the mark she give her before wouldn't leave any  time soon; but she just loved the idea of her cupcake being just hers.

Panting as the knot what almost at the tip of Shegos dick, Kim moved as fast as she could, she want to be filled with her mates cum.

Shego scented Kims urge to be filled, placing her hands on each of her shoulder, pinning Kim to the seat she went full force. Good thing they were on an island because the sounds could be heard from far away.

She pulled Kim by her shoulder up, she craved to taste those lips again, the kiss was even more breath taking then the last. Keeping her dick where it was still thrusting in and out. She rested her head on Kims left shoulder while Shegos left hand caressed Kims breast and the other was rubbing circle on Kims clit.

Kims had her hands behind her in Shegos hair, gentle stoking her hair. Shego moaned in approval at the sweet juster. She looked at Kims face flutter with a thin sheet of sweat just like her own, she wouldn't deny herself any longer.

She whisper into Kims ear "I love you, Princess."

Kim heard the word and felt somewhat electricity shot throughout her body, causing her to squeeze more Shegos dick, making her cum. Feeling Kim clamp down on her dick forced Shegos knot to erupt inside her. Kim hummed happily as she was filled with Shegos cum once again.

Drained from cumming so much Shego collapsed on Kims back. Kim moved to the side and let Shego lay her head on her lap, she gently move the hair from Shegos face. "Oh Shego I love you, too" she said hoping her mate would hear her.

"Well its about time you admit it" Shego spoke opening one eye to see Kims reaction.

Kim just shakes her head "Glad to see you haven't changed much". She picked up Shegos head and kissed her lips "And I'm glad that you have changed, you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you" Shego said gliding a finger down Kims neck to her breast.

"So Shego what now?" Kim asked she decided to get straight to the point, she couldn't handle if Shego still wanted to go back into hiding, leaving her behind.

"Now, Princess I take you back to my hotel suite and explore your body some more. On a softer surface." She gestured to the back seat they certainly satting on. "What about the other alphas?" Kim with slight worry in her tone. Shego chuckled "Oh Princess once we get back any alpha that comes your way will have to deal with me, personally. I won't let anyone touch whats mine."

"Oh... then will you come back to Middleton with me?" Kim blushed, happy with what Shego just said. "Kimmie I don't think you understand I love you" Shego grabbed Kims hand and kissed it "I don't care where we go as long as were together."

Shego kissed her hand again and Kim grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss "I guess that includes working for Global Justice?" Shego was taken aback with what was said "Global Justice? What makes you think I would even consider having to work for those ido-" Kim give her the doggy pout at 100% and with a kid-like voice said "Pleasey?"

Shego couldn't resist the pout ' _you are something else.'_ "Under two condition" her voice serious. Kim nodded, Shego put her arm around Kims waist "I get whatever vacation time as I want, when I want, with who I want... and" She pulled Kim closer to her "I work with my Princess side by side."

Kim held her breath as Shego bit her earlobe "I think we can manage that." She pulled out her communicator a hologram pulled up on Shegos contract with the terms she wants. Shego looked over it and was about to sign but stopped "So if I sign this we go and work for GJ?" eyeing Kims response. "Well Yes, that was what Betty said.." she said the last word slowly.

Shego turned off Kims communicator and brought Kim lips gently into hers, smirking she pull away just a little "I'm not so sure about it yet, cupcake. I think I need some more..." Shego placed small kisses on Kims mark "Persuasion" in a very low and seductive voice.


End file.
